<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Hc {Criminal Minds} by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412443">Birthday Hc {Criminal Minds}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Writings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, criminal minds - Freeform, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Reader, Luke Alvez/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Writings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Hc {Criminal Minds}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Luke Alvez:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
<ul>
<li><em>Luke being extremely romantic.</em></li>
<li><em>Luke making you breakfast.</em></li>
<li><em>Spending most of your birthday in bed with luke.</em></li>
<li><em>A lot of passionate sex.</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Spencer Reid:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
<ul>
<li><em>Spencer wanting your birthday to be amazing.</em></li>
<li><em>Telling you facts about birthdays.</em></li>
<li><em>Spencer giving you flowers.</em></li>
<li><em>Spending most of your day at home with him.</em></li>
<li><em>Going out to a romantic restaurant in the evening.</em></li>
<li><em>Spencer looking at you with so much love.</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Derek Morgan:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="chapter">
<p></p><div class="userstuff module"><p>
        
      </p><p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
<ul>
<li><em>Derek making your birthday romantic.</em></li>
<li><em>Waking you up by kissing you passionately.</em></li>
<li><em>“Happy birthday babe.”</em></li>
<li><em>Derek kissing you passionately.</em></li>
<li><em>Making you breakfast.</em></li>
<li><em>Derek taking you to a restaurant.</em></li>
<li><em>When you’s come back home, you see your family, friends + bau co-workers.</em></li>
<li><em>Being so excited/overwhelmed.</em></li>
</ul></div></div></div><div class="afterword preface group">
<p></p><div class="series module"><h3 class="heading">
      <b>Aaron Hotchner:</b>
    </h3></div></div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="cap"><p>
          
        </p><p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
<ul>
<li><em>Aaron waking up before you, and making you breakfast, with the help of Jack.</em></li>
<li><em>Jack waking you up by jumping on you and saying happy birthday.</em></li>
<li><em>Eating breakfast in bed.</em></li>
<li><em>Jack and Aaron making you a birthday cake.</em></li>
<li><em>Spending your day with Jack and Aaron.</em></li>
<li><em>Aaron making your favourite meal.</em></li>
<li><em>Eating your ake that Aaron and Jack made you.</em></li>
</ul><p>
          <b>David Rossi:</b>
        </p><p>
          
        </p><p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
<ul>
<li><em>David making you a delicious breakfast.</em></li>
<li><em>David spoiling you.</em></li>
<li><em>Taking you to fancy restaurants.</em></li>
<li><em>Drinking wine.</em></li>
<li><em>Stargazing</em></li>
</ul></div></div></div></div><div class="feedback"><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>